mariofandomcom-20200222-history
World 1 (New Super Mario Bros.)
World 1 is the very first world in New Super Mario Bros. ''It is themed as a plains near Peach's Castle. The boss of this world is Bowser himself. Appearance The appearance of World 1 is very simple. It takes a grassy plain filled with bushes, mushrooms, fences, and flowers. There are also some brick blocks lying around the map. Behind the tower, many rocky cliffs can be seen with dark green grass on them. Peach's castle can be seen in the background right before World 1-1. World 1 is also surrounded by bright blue water, which also connects to World 1-A. Levels 1-1 = 'World 1-1' introduces the players to ''New Super Mario Bros. It takes place in a grassy area beside Peach's castle. This level introduces the Mega Mushroom. You do not need to complete any other level to unlock this one. Unlocks World 1-2 upon completion. This level features two enemies: *Goombas (NEW) *Green & Red Koopa Troopas (NEW) |-| 1-2 = World 1-2 takes place in an underground cave. It is heavily inspired by World 1-2 from Super Mario Bros. This level is the first to have a secret exit. In order to unlock this level, you must complete World 1-1. Unlocks World 1-3 upon completing the normal exit. Unlocks a Power-up Mushroom House and World 1-Tower upon completing the secret exit. You may buy a 1-UP Mushroom House upon completing the normal exit. This level features three enemies: *Goombas *Green & Red Koopa Troopas *Piranha Plants (NEW) |-| 1-3 = World 1-3 takes place high above the sky. For some reason, the hills in the background of this stage are blue and white instead of the normal yellow and brown. This level features a lot of mushrooms. In order to unlock this level, you must complete World 1-2's normal exit. Unlocks World 1-Tower upon completion. This level features two enemies: *Goombas *Green & Red Koopa Troopas |-| 1-Tower = World 1-Tower takes place in a dark tower. Like every other tower in New Super Mario Bros, you have to fight Bowser Jr. at the end. This tower features a secret exit. In order to unlock this level, you must either complete World 1-3 or complete World 1-2's secret exit. Unlocks World 1-4 upon completing the normal exit. Unlocks World 1-Cannon upon completing the secret exit. You may buy a Mega Mushroom House upon completing the normal exit. This level features two enemies (not counting the boss): *Dry Bones (NEW) *Big Dry Bones (NEW) *Bowser Jr. (BOSS) |-| 1-4 = World 1-4 takes place in a grassy plains area. This level introduces the Mini Mushroom. In order to unlock this level, you must complete World 1-Tower's normal exit. Unlocks World 1-5 (New Super Mario Bros.) upon completion. You may buy World 1-A and a 1-UP Mushroom House upon completion. This level features three enemies: *Goombas *Green Koopa Paratroopas (NEW) *Green & Red Koopa Troopas |-| 1-5 = World 1-5 takes place in the skies of World 1. This level is themed around Bouncy Mushrooms. In order to unlock this level, you must complete World 1-4. Unlocks World 1-Castle upon completion. This level features three enemies: *Goombas *Green Koopa Paratroopas *Green & Red Koopa Troopas |-| 1-A = World 1-A takes place underwater with many Sushis and Cheep Cheeps. It is the first level to use auto-scrolling. In order to unlock this level, you must buy it after completing World 1-4. Unlocks World 1-Castle and a Power-up Mushroom House upon completion. This level features two enemies: *Cheep Cheeps (NEW) *Sushis (NEW) |-| 1-Castle = World 1-Castle takes place in a dark castle filled with lava. Surprisingly, Bowser is the boss of World 1. In order to unlock this level, you must either complete World 1-5 or World 1-A. Unlocks World 2 upon completion. This castle features two enemies (not counting the boss): *Dry Bones *Podoboos (NEW) *Bowser (BOSS) |-| 1-Cannon = World 1-Cannon is a Cannon that will shoot you to World 5. World 1-Cannon takes place in a colder area in World 1, with the snowy mountains of World 5 which are visible in the background. In order to unlock this Cannon, you must beat World 1-Tower's secret exit. Secret Exits & Unlockables Secret Exits * World 1-2 - Power-up Mushroom House and World 1-Tower * World 1-Tower - World 1-Cannon Unlockables * 1-UP Mushroom House beside World 1-3 * Mega Mushroom House beside World 1-4 * World 1-A after World 1-4 * 1-UP Mushroom House beside World 1-5 Enemies Introduced * (1-Tower) Big Dry Bones * (1-A) Cheep Cheeps * (1-Tower) Dry Bones * (1-1) Goombas * (1-4) Green Koopa Paratroopas * (1-1) Green & Red Koopa Troopas * (1-2) Piranha Plants * (1-Castle) Podoboos * (1-A) Sushis Walkthrough de:Welt 1 (New Super Mario Bros.) fr:Monde 1 (New Super Mario Bros.) it:Mondo 1 (New Super Mario Bros.) Category:New Super Mario Bros. Worlds Category:Plains-themed